Electronic equipment using semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of the semiconductor device, a wafer level chip scale packaging (WLCSP) is widely used for its low cost and relatively simple manufacturing operations. During the WLCSP operation, a number of semiconductor components are assembled on a semiconductor device.